


The Chronicles of The Tattooed Announcer

by perfectknees



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Gangbang, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgy, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-05-14 02:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19264201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectknees/pseuds/perfectknees
Summary: Corey Graves in a different role than you see on TV.





	1. Triple H

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first story I have ever written. Leave reviews and give me ideas for future chapters because I wanna write more :D

Hunter and Stephanie McMahon are sitting in their office discussing new ideas to make WWE Network more popular. Somebody suddenly knocks on the door.

"Come in"

The door opens and they see the tattooed announcer coming in.

"You wanted to see me?" Corey asks, closing the door behind him.

"Ah, Corey, yes. Come take a sit" Hunter says while pointing at a chair on the opposite side of the desk him and Stephanie are siting at and Corey does just that. As Corey is getting comfortable in the chair, Stephanie notices it was getting late and she has to go talk to some female talent about a match that is going to happen later.

"Damn, honey, I have to leave. Talk to Corey we will talk later, okay?" Stephanie tells Hunter and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll tell you everything, Steph" Hunter says with a smile on his face and she leaves. Then Hunter goes straight to the point.

"We're thinking about doing a new show for the Network. We want to bring back some former stars and talk to them about their favorite memories, matches, but also we want them to put the current talent over. Somebody would just have to sit and talk to them for like 30 minutes. We want it to be either you, Renee or Mike Rome. What do you say?"

"Sure, it's not like I have any free time left anyway" Corey laughs, thinking about two shows he has to call, as well as other projects WWE have asked him to do in the past few months. "Kidding. I can do it. Sounds fun."

Hunter smiles, "I know we ask you for a lot, but that's just because we believe you're the best."

"I appreciate it. Will I get any extra money for it or what's the deal?" Graves asks. WWE likes to give their superstars some extra stuff to do without paying him any more. He couldn't complain, they pay him enough for him to to make a living. But he wouldn't mind some extra cash.

"I thought you wouldn't ask" Hunter says with a smirk on his face as he stands up and walks to the other side of the desk. He is now standing right in front of the tattooed man. Corey is eye to eye with his boss' crotch. "We can give you some extra cash or you can get paid in a more interesting way". Hunter looks down at Corey and grabs his crotch.

Corey smiles and without much consideration says "you know me too well".

Hunter knew Corey would never say no to a dick, but that's all he wanted to hear. The announcer has a reputation of being a slut. Hunter's heard many stories about Corey whoring himself to other superstars and he is dying to add the announcer to the list of people he could fuck on the side. He became kinda bored with Rollins, Finn's ass was great but he felt like he needed somebody filthy, a true whore, somebody just like Corey Graves.

"Time to play a game." Triple H couldn't resist. He knows how corny that line is but he doesn't care. With that, Hunter goes to lock the door. He'd hate if somebody interrupted him now. He goes back to Corey and sees that cocky smile on the face of the tattooed man. Graves knows what is going to happen, and he can't be more excited for it.

Hunter starts to undress. He takes off his jacket, unties his tie, and starts to unbutton his white shirt, exposing his muscular body to the younger man.

"What would Stephanie say if she saw you like this?" Corey laughs.

"She'd be into it. You have no idea. Now take off your jacket" Hunter says. Graves doesn't know that Hunter and Stephanie are freaks. Stephanie knows about her husband's encounters. If somebody was lucky enough, she would even join them.

Corey does what he was told. He carefully removes his jacket and puts it on the back of the chair he is sitting in. He is still going to wear it on TV and he doesn't want his suit to look messy. In the meantime, Hunter takes off the rest of his clothes- his shoes, socks and suit pants. Corey can't believe his luck. There he is, sitting in front of his half-naked boss. He stares at Hunter's muscular body and spots a huge bulge. "Fuck". Corey says and gets on his knees in front of his boss. He grabs the waistband of Hunter's black boxers and pulls them down to his knees, almost getting hit but his semi-hard dick. "Shit. How big is this thing?" Corey asks.

"10 inches. Make a good use of it".

"You bet". Corey is so in love with Hunter's huge shaft he didn't even look at him when he asked him that question. Right away he starts stroking his boss' dick with his hand making it harder. He starts kissing the head and licking the shaft, teasing Hunter.

"Suck my cock already, dammit" Hunter can't wait any longer. He wants to be inside Corey's warm mouth. Graves obliges and barely takes Hunter's big head into his mouth. Hunter throws his head back in pleasure as Corey starts to work on his dick.

He slurps on Hunter's cock, taking it inch by inch to his mouth. After a few minutes, Corey managed to get a little over the half of his dick in his mouth. Hunter looks down and sees Corey sucking his dick like the best pornstar and a true slut. He sucks his cock and strokes inches he can't fit in his mouth. Suddenly Hunter decides to give Corey the fuck of his life. He grabs Corey by his hair and pulls him away from his cock. The announcer leaves the trail of saliva on the cock and looks at Hunter. The lust in his eyes made Hunter furious. He lowers himself to give Graves a sloppy kiss. He still holds him by his hair and says "we're gonna do this my way and you're gonna love it and you're gonna beg for more. Get it?" and with that, he gives Corey one more sloppy kiss, grabs his head with his hands and forces him to swallow his huge dick.

Corey slurps and gags, Hunter's dick is one of the biggest he's ever had. But he takes it like a champ. Hunter makes him choke on his dick, he holds Corey's head still until he releases, letting the tattooed man breathe. "Do you like it?" Hunter asks with a smirk on his face. "Fuck yes". Corey's face is red, hair is messy, his eyes are watering and he is trying to catch his breath.

Hunter grabs him by his chin and puts him back on his feet. He then desperately tries to unbutton Corey's shirt but he's struggling so he just rips it off. "Guess you're not wearing this tonight" Hunter says while exposing Corey's tattooed torso. Corey's tie is still on and Hunter doesn't even bother to remove Graves' shirt completely. His hands roaming the tattooed chest of Corey. "Your nipples are fucking hard" Hunter notices and starts playing with them a little.

"They always are." Corey says "But forget about them. I want that big cock, fuck." Corey gives his boss' cock another stroke. Hunter replies with a smile. He pulls his boxers down completely and steps out of his boxers to be more comfortable.

"You're such a slut, Graves" Hunter laughs to his face and forces him down on his knees again. "Open". Corey obliges. Hunter puts his hands on each side of Corey's head and slowly thrusts his 10 inch cock down the tattooed man's throat. Corey starts gagging but Hunter doesn't stop. He forces Corey to deepthroat his huge cock. Graves has no idea what to do with his hands, he wants to push the King of Kings away but at the same time, he loves the treatment he's receiving. He rests his hands on the muscular ass of Hunter. Feeling Corey's hands on his ass only made Hunter more aroused. He presses Corey face into his trimmed pubic hair and holds him in that position for some time. Corey gags and squeezes Hunter's cheeks making Hunter moan. Triple H finally lets Corey's head go, allowing the announcer to breathe.

"Fuck, you're fucking huge." Corey says, panting kinda heavy. He's not free for long though, as after a few seconds HHH repeats the action. Hunter moaned in pleasure, not many people were able to deepthroat him but Corey is a slut, he can. Hunter starts rotating his hips, making a good use of Corey's talented mouth.

"Look at me" Hunter says, his dick still inside of Corey's warm mouth. Hunter looks directly into Corey's watering eyes. "You're mine now. My personal, filthy slut. I'm going to fuck you really hard, pound you like nobody has ever pounded you before. I will not stop until I cum. You understand me, pretty boy?" Corey replies with a nod, still gagging on Hunter's dick. After that, Hunter fucks Corey's mouth some more. Corey's mouth feels so good he doesn't want to stop. Graves starts squeezing and smacking his boss' ass again, his throat can't take any more fucking. After the last smack, that was the hardest of all, Hunter pulls Corey's face away from his thick shaft and Corey leaves a trail of spit on the cock that has just been deep in his throat.

Hunter grabs Corey by his chin again and gives him a weak slap across his face. "That hurt" says HHH and Corey stands up. He tries to kiss Triple H but the King of Kings turns him around instead and bends him over his desk. Hunter gives his ass a sharp spank before leaning over him. He undoes Corey's belt before pulling his suit pants down completely. He is not shocked by the fact that Corey is going commando. Corey's hard 7 inch dick is finally free and so is his firm ass.

"You're such a whore Graves. I knew you wouldn't wear anything under your pants" Hunter says and spanks Corey's ass again. Corey replies with a hiss. Hunter gets down on his knees and looks at Corey's ass with a lust in his eyes. "I'm gonna have so much fun with this". Hunter says before putting his face in the tattooed man's ass.

"Fuck yes. Oh god, fuck. Eat my ass." Corey moans as he places his hand on Hunter's head, forcing it into his ass even more. He is loving the feeling of Hunter's beard touching his ass. Hunter eats Corey's ass like his life depends on it. He massages his cheeks, giving him sharp spanks from time to time.

"You like that, don't you, slut?" Hunter asks before spreading Corey's cheeks wide open. Corey can't even respond, he is in heaven. He can only moan. Hunter takes another look at Corey's tight hole and is amazed how tight it is. Almost virgin-like hole. "For a slut like you, that hole is really tight. Fuck..." Hunter gets back on his feet and grabs Corey by his hair making Corey arch his back. Hunter gives Corey a series of sloppy kisses before noticing Corey's hard as rock dick.

"Look at this, you're fucking hard" Hunter says to Corey's ear and grabs the hard cock with his free hand. "You're really into this. You like being treated like a slut. You're so cocky on TV but when cameras stop rolling, you turn into a submissive bitch" Hunter says, stroking Corey's dick. Hunter's huge dick is resting between Corey's legs. Hunter locks Corey's neck in a weak triangle choke, still stroking Corey's dick with his other hand. Their bodies are touching. "You wanna cum?" Hunter asks Corey. Graves replies with a moan again. He's really close, but he needs Hunter to fuck him, he wants that huge dick in his ass. "Not yet." Hunter says before letting Corey's dick and neck go. Corey groans in disappointment but he is also relieved.

"Suck on them". Before Corey realizes, Hunter slides his two fingers to Corey's mouth. Corey sucks on his fingers like he's been doing it for his whole life. Finally Hunter pulls out and gets down on his knees again. "Spread." Corey obliges again, spreading his ass for his boss. Hunter, once again, admires Corey's tight hole before giving it a slap. "FUCK!" Corey screamed. He did not expect Triple H to slap his hole. "Shut the fuck up". Hunter gives Corey's ass another slap and slides his index finger in Corey's tight hole, making the tattooed main moan both in pain and pleasure. Hunter slides his finger in and out Corey's tight hole, preparing him for his big dick. After a while, Hunter decides to add another finger. Hunter slowly inserts his fingers in Corey's hole before picking up the pace. He tries to find Corey's spot and when he finally does, he wants to give Corey as much pleasure as possible. He starts fingering Corey's ass at a rapid pace, hitting the spot every time, turning the announcer into a moaning mess.

"ahh! Fuck! AHH HUNTER" Corey screams and rest his arms and head on Hunter's desk. He can't control the sounds coming out of his mouth. "FUCK ME WITH THOSE BIG FINGERS. FUCK!" Hunter gets back on his feet, still giving Corey the best finger fuck in his life.

"Shut the fuck up!" Hunter says with a smirk on his face. He grabs Corey by his hair again before forcing him to rest his head on his desk. Never in his life had Graves felt so submissive. Hunter fucks Corey with his fingers for a while before he pulls them out completely, to Corey's disappointment. He puts his middle finger in his mouth, loving the taste of Corey's ass. "Enough of this" Hunter grabs Corey by his hair and yanks him away from the desk. Both men are now face to face.

"Take these off" Hunter says, pointing at Corey's pants. Graves strips off completely, removing first his shoes, socks, pants and also finally getting rid of his tie and ripped shirt. Both are completely naked. Hunter takes a step back and admires Corey's tattooed body. "Get the lube from the top shelf". Corey does what he was told. He opens the bottle and gets down on his knees to put the lube on Hunter's thick cock. He looks directly into Hunter's eyes, giving him the most slutty look Hunter has ever seen.

"I can't wait to have this inside me. You're gonna fuck me good, right? Make me scream your name. Use me" Corey gives Hunter's dick a peck and gets back on his feet.

"You bet." Hunter replies as he gets down on the floor, his huge cock sticking straight up. "Do your job."

Corey rests his feet on each side of Hunter's body and slowly lowers down. He starts moaning when he feels Hunter's big cock entering his tight ass. "Shit, oh fuck". Hunter loves seeing the pain on the tattooed superstar's face. He decides to give Graves some time to get used to his dick, he doesn't want to hurt him that bad. After a while, Corey starts to slowly ride his boss' dick. "You're so fucking huge" Corey says and picks up the pace. He rests his hands on Hunter's pecs and starts riding HHH like he was born to do it. He looks directly into Hunter's eyes, loving the pleasure that was on the face of his boss.

"Such a pretty boy" Hunter says and gives Corey's ass another slap. Corey replies by giving Hunter rather a weak slap across his face. Hunter is stunned, no one other than Stephanie has ever hit him during sex and before he could process, Corey gives him another slap. It didn't hurt, but Hunter can't allow Corey to feel somewhat dominant during this encounter.

"You like my tight hole around your huge fucking dick, don't you? Tell me you like it. Tell me I ride you good" Corey moans as he rides Hunter's cock the best he can.

Triple H loves Graves' ass and Graves is doing a great job riding his dick, but he can't give him the satisfaction. And he still needs to pay Graves back for those slaps.

"No." Hunter replies with a smirk on his face. He grabs Corey's neck and starts pounding Corey's ass senseless.

"Oh fuck! My ass! FUCK!" Corey screams like a cheap whore, his eyes are closed. HHH is hitting Corey's spot. The mix of pain and pleasure caused by Hunter's huge dick was too hard to handle, even for a slut like Corey. "Oh shit, shit, fuck!" Corey screams and without any warning gets back on his feet and holds on to Hunter's desk to catch his breath. He's all sweaty and his legs are wobbly.

"The fuck are you doing?" Hunter looks at Corey as he stands up. His dick is still hard as a rock

"You're fucking huge, too big even for me. I need a break, fuck"

"No breaks, Graves" Hunter walks to Corey and turns him around. Corey bends over Hunter's desk. Hunter doesn't waste any time and slams his huge dick back into Corey's hole.

"Holy shit!" Corey tries to touch Hunter's body with his hand, to give Hunter a sign to go slower. Hunter instead grabs Corey's arm and twists it on his back. Hunter's other arm is gripping Corey's hip. Hunter stars hammering Corey even harder than before.

"Ahhh! Ahh! FUCK!" Corey screams in pleasure. Hunter keeps hitting his spot over and over again.

"Take this dick, whore. Take it all" Hunter screams and smacks Graves' ass.

"I wanna cu-um!"

Hunter lets Corey's arm go and instead wraps his hand around Corey's hard dick, while still pounding the hell out of Corey. The announcer is ready to cum at any second. "Tell me you love my dick, Corey!" Hunter screams. He's getting close too.

"I fucking love your huge cock! AGHH! I love how hard you're pounding my ass! FUUUUCK!" Hunter slows the pace and starts stroking Corey's dick. After a few seconds, Corey shoots five streams of cum over Hunter's desk.

Corey is panting, trying to catch his breath. Hunter's dick is still deep inside him. "How was it?" Hunter asks

"Fuck, my legs are weak. That was fucking hardcore. I loved it" Corey says, breathing heavily.

"Good, my turn now" and with that, Hunter grabs Corey's hips and starts hammering him again. Corey's walls grip Hunter's dick. Graves can tell Hunter's close.

"Cum for me sir, come on. AHH" Graves screams

"I'm fucking close! I'm fucking close! ON YOUR KNEES" Hunter screams as he pulls his dick out. Graves does what he was told, gets on his knees in front of Hunter. HHH furiously jerks his dick off right in front of Corey's face

"Ah, such a pretty boy. Filthy little whore. Open your mouth." Hunter says to Graves. Corey opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out. "Ahh! FUCK!" Hunter cries out and shoots several streams of cum all over Corey's face, some landing in his hair, and some in his mouth. Corey's face is covered with Hunter's cum.

"Fuck, that was good" Hunter says, looking down at Corey.

"Wanna taste yourself?" Corey says and shows Hunter some of his semen on his tongue

"I'm good, maybe next time" Hunter responds and starts putting his clothes on. "Don't think that won't happen again. You're too good of a whore." Hunter laughs.

"Deal." Graves couldn't be happier. He loved Hunter's big cock and he couldn't wait to have it inside him again.


	2. Seth Rollins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corey Graves in a different role than you see on TV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave reviews and I'm still looking for ideas for future chapters so message me if you have any :D

"We're on our way."

Seth Rollins sends a text Finn. He throws his phone and looks down on Corey Graves, who's currently sucking his hard, 7,5inch dick.

Two superstars were driving to Finn Bálor's birthday party, but they got distracted. After Seth brought back memories from FCW and NXT, Corey knew he had to stop the car in a remote spot and have Seth's dick inside him as soon as possible. They got out of the car, Graves opened the trunk of his car and got on his knees in front of the current WWE Universal Champion.

Seth leans back on his elbow inside of the trunk as he looks at the announcer furiously jerking off his dick.

"Ahh, tell me Graves. Who was the last person inside your nice ass?" Seth asks with a grin on his face

"Hunter"

"You're his new toy. Did he fuck you good?"

"Fuck yes" Corey laughs, licking the underside of Seth's shaft

"Mmm" Seth reaches out and pulls Graves t-shirt over his head, exposing his tattooed body. "Hey, you've got some new ones on your chest. I haven't seen them before"

"Do you like them?" Graves plants some kisses on Seth's dick

"Yea. Gonna cover them in my cum later" Seth laughs. He grabs Corey's head and forces the announcer to focus on his hairy balls. "Play with my balls a little, fuck yes"

Graves licks Seth's sweaty balls for some time before he puts one into his mouth and sucks on it. He then repeats the action with another one. Seth moans in approval, he loves having his balls played with, it makes him horny like nothing else.

"Fuck yea, you're so good. Suck on them, come on" Seth throws his head back in pleasure as Corey inserts both of Seth's balls in his mouth and sucks them as good as he can. Seth is in complete bliss. "That's it. Fuck. Suck my dick some more"

Corey gives Seth's dick a few strokes and inserts it in his mouth. Seth lets him do it at his own pace, he doesn't feel like fucking the announcer's face. Especially that Corey is doing a good job himself. Inch by inch, Corey finally deepthroats the champion.

"Ahh, yes" Seth moans. Graves starts sucking Rollins' cock like a pro, bobbing his head up and down the length, his nose colliding with Seth's thick pubes every time. Corey can hear Seth's lustful moans and they're music to his ears. Corey looks at Seth, his eyes are red and watering, the champion's dick is deep in his throat. Seth looks down on Corey's face, his mouth is open wide. Pleasure is visible all over his face.

He can feel Corey using his hand to play with his balls. He is amazed that Graves is able to do it while still having his dick inside his mouth. Suddenly, he feels the burning feeling in his stomach, he knows he's about to cum. Rollins quickly pushes Graves away and gets back on his two feet, Corey sits on his heels.

"Fuck man, I almost came" Seth says, breathing heavily.

"I thought that was the point" Corey responds rather confused.

"Hell no. Get up" Seth orders and Corey does that. Seth pulls Corey's jorts and boxer briefs down, revealing his semi-hard dick. Seth pushes Corey so he lays down inside the trunk and removes Corey's clothes completely. He himself also takes his shorts down, as they were stuck on his ankles. Seth then lays between the announcer's legs starts sucking Corey's dick.

He is not as good as it as Graves, but Corey can't complain. He shuts his eyes completely and enjoys the moment. Corey's erection grew in Seth's mouth and the slutty announcer grabs Seth's hand and puts champion's two digits in his mouth, licking and sucking them. Seth withdraws from Corey's cock as he looks at Corey having fun with his fingers. "You're really into it, Graves" Seth laughs and goes back to sucking Corey's dick. Corey replies with a series of moans. He wants to grab Seth's long hair but Rollins tied his hair in a bun and he doesn't want to mess it up. After a few more (pleasurable) minutes of Seth sucking the announcer's dick, Corey decides that he wants more. When Seth withdraws from Corey's dick to catch a breath, Corey spreads his legs in the air and forces Seth's head to connect with his ass

"Get down there, eat my ass, fuck" Corey moans.

Seth still holds Corey's dick with one hand and uses the other to expose Corey's hole. He licks Corey's tight hole, occasionally kissing and licking his shaved balls too. Seth lets Corey's dick go as he now uses both hands to spread Graves' cheeks. The announcer is in heaven when he feels Seth's tongue entering his ass

"Oh fuuuck" he moans. Graves puts his hand on Seth's head forcing him to go deeper. Seth is now tongue fucking Graves, loving the taste of the tattooed stud. Seth looks up at Corey, giving his cock a few quick strokes. "Please don't stop" Corey begs. He feels so submissive but he loves having Seth's tongue inside him. Seth obeys and inserts his tongue inside Corey's ass again. He continues to thrust in and out of Graves' tight hole, making the tattooed man shiver. "Ahhh fuck! Fuck me. I want your dick inside me oohh"

Seth lets out his characteristic laugh and says "I almost forgot how slutty you were". Seth gives his spit-covered dick a few quick strokes and pulls his gray t-shirt over his neck because he can't be bothered to remove it completely. "Get on all fours".

Corey does what he was told. He's now in his own trunk, sticking his ass out and waiting for one of his best friends to enter his ass. Seth lines his cock with Corey's ass and slowly thrusts in. "Ahh" they both moan in unity.

Seth places his hands on Corey's hips. He starts slow, he wants Corey to get used to his cock and when his cock is fully in, Seth pulls out and thrusts all the way in again. Seth loves how Corey's firm butt jiggles.

"Oh FUCK! Goddammit Rollins fuck me!" Corey arches his back and reaches to grab Seth by his neck. He succeeds and both men share a kiss full of lust. Seth finally breaks the kiss and grabs Graves by his hair making him arch his back even more.

"Yea Graves. This is my kind of party" Seth laughs, picking up the pace. He is now fucking Graves at a rapid speed, making the announcer moan like a whore.

"Ahhh! Ahhh! Fuuuck!" Graves screams on top of his lungs. Luckily for them, he parked his car in a place no one visits, otherwise people could hear their moans.

"Yea you like that?" Seth lets Corey's hair go and spanks his ass. He now places his left leg right next to Corey's left shoulder so he can fuck Graves at a better angle.

"Oh fuck I FUCKING love it! Fuck my tight ass" Corey moans. The new position turns him into a bigger mess as Seth hits his spot with every thrust.

Both men are sweaty, but Seth is not at all tired. His stamina is incredible thanks to those crossfit sessions.

"Fuck Seth! Right there! Right there! Keep fucking me! I wanna cum" Corey screams and starts jerking off his dick.

Quick thinking by Seth and he realizes he wants to fuck Corey some more. He pulls out, making Corey groan in disappointment.

"Fuck man, I was so close" Corey says as he looks at Seth over his shoulder

Seth gives the tattooed man one powerful kiss and says "On your back, Gravey".

Corey Graves obliges and rolls on his back, spreading his legs in the air as wide as he can. "You better fuck me good now" Graves says with lust in his eyes.

Seth spits on his dick before sliding right into Graves' ass. He grabs Corey's legs and rests them on his shoulders. The champion looks down at Corey and starts pounding his ass. He fucks Corey as hard and rough as he possibly can.

"oh fuck SETH! AHHH FUCK MEE!" Corey screams, his eyes are shut. Rollins turned him into a moaning mess "FUCK SETH! FUCK YES! AHHH". Corey's right left slides off Seth's shoulder which allows Rollins to lean over and give Graves another quick kiss.

Seth then plants a kiss on Corey's left leg and then starts picking up the pace. Graves wants to cum so bad so he starts furiously jerking off.

"Cum all over yourself. I wanna see you covered in your own sperm, like a slut you are." Seth looks directly at Corey.

"Fuck fuck fuck FUUUUCK!" Corey cries out and shoots six huge streams of cum all over his stomach, chest and some even landing on his face and hair.

Seth doesn't stop though. He holds on to Corey's left leg and pounds Corey's ass like his life depends on it. After Corey came, his hole became tighter, what makes it harder for Seth to thrust. A few more thrusts and Seth is ready to cum.

"I'm cumming!" Seth pulls out and cums on Corey's chest and stomach, mixing his and Corey's loads. He then gets some on his fingers and gives Corey to taste. Graves licks it off and Seth leans over to give him a kiss, while tasting both of their loads.

"I missed it" Corey says, laughing. He looks like a mess. He's sweaty, his hair is messy and he's covered in cum.

"Yea, me too" Seth responds. "Here, take this" Seth hands paper towels to Corey "You don't want to arrive looking like this".

"You're right" Corey replies.

After a few minutes, both men were ready to go to Finn Bálor's birthday party.


	3. Shane/Drew/The Revival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corey Graves in a different role than you see on TV.

After Monday Night Raw ended, Corey was ready to go to Shane McMahon's party. He found the room and without hesitation opened the door and what he saw blew him away. There they were, Shane McMahon, Drew McIntyre, Scott Dawson and Dash Wilder in nothing but underwear on. Shane was wearing black boxers, Drew- orange briefs and the Revival- black briefs.

"Corey, finally. We've been waiting for you" said Shane while touching his dick through the boxers. "Get comfortable, you know what I mean". McMahon added.

Corey closed the door and quickly removed his jacket and shirt, revealing his tattooed body to men in the room. He then took his shoes, suit pants and socks off. "My kind of party" the announcer said and quickly took his boxer briefs off. Everybody in the room had their eyes on Graves. He walked towards the four men and gave his cock a few strokes.

McIntyre moved so he was now behind Corey. He wanted to take a good look at the announcer's ass. Drew stripped off his briefs, revealing his hard 8-inch uncut dick. He grabbed Corey's firm ass with his two hands. He then kissed Corey's back and said "We're going to have so much fun".

"Let's not wait any longer" Shane said and removed his boxers. The Revival did the same. Dawson was the biggest of the four, Graves couldn't wait to have his 8,5-inch dick in his mouth. Dash's dick was 2 inches smaller and Shane's was about 7,5-inch. "On your knees, Graves" Shane ordered.

Graves did what he was told. He had four hard dicks right in front of his face. He gave his own dick a quick stroke and finally started the action. He decided to suck Shane's dick first, as he was related to his boss. He didn't want to disappoint him. Graves was slurping loudly on McMahon's dick and the self-proclaimed Best in the World loved the feeling of his dick getting sucked by Corey.

"Fuck yes Graves, keep sucking this big dick, come on" Shane said to the announcer. He then saw that the other three men were stroking their own dicks as Graves was not giving any attention. "Don't forget that you have three more men in the room" he added. After that, Corey quickly wrapped his hands around dicks of Scott Dawson and Drew McIntyre and started to give them hand jobs.

After a few minutes, Shane yanked Graves away from his dick and forced him to suck Drew's uncut dick. McMahon became very aggressive and dominant. "Fuck his face Drew". Shane held Corey's head so he wouldn't move, which allowed Drew to face fuck Corey. "Come on, fuck his slutty mouth. He loves it. Harder! Harder!". Drew was fucking the announcer's face in his own pace but hearing Shane's encouragement made him pick up the pace.

"Mmm yeah it feels good" Drew moaned as he continued to fuck Corey's accommodating mouth. Graves was loving it too, he did not expect Shane to be so rough with him, though. McMahon was holding the announcer's head for the whole time.

Shane then pulled Corey away from Drew's dick and directed him to get close to The Revival. Two men were stroking each other's dick until Corey was finally in front of them. Corey started by sucking Dawson's big dick. He bobbed his head up and down a few times before he pulled out and sucked Dash's dick. He went from one member of the Revival to another like a true cocksucker. Dawson was bored of it and when Corey was about to withdraw from his cock, Scott grabbed his head and started fucking his mouth like Drew did earlier. His dick was bigger than Drew which made it harder for Corey to deepthroat it, but Dawson forced Graves to do it. The announcer was gagging and choking on Scott's big dick. He loved when Dawson's balls hit his chin every time the one half of the tag team champions thrusted his cock into his mouth. After a few more thrusts Dawson finally let Corey's mouth go. The tattooed man was now sucking Dash's dick again, but he used his hands to play with Dawson's low hanging balls.

Just when he was about to suck Scott's big dick again, Shane grabbed Corey by his hair, gave him a sharp slap across the face and said "on your back". Corey did that and Shane McMahon straddled the tattooed announcer's face and shove his hard dick in Graves' mouth. "You two, come here. Dash, suck Corey's cock".

Dash got down on the floor and started sucking Corey's hard dick the best he could. Scott Dawson and Drew McIntyre were standing on each side of Shane and McMahon started sucking Drew's uncut dick and jerking Dawson. He went from sucking one big dick to another, all while getting his own dick sucked by Corey Graves. Shane wanted his partners to be satisfied equally so he spent about the same amount of time on sucking each dick.

Corey Graves, meanwhile, was in his own heaven. He was sucking Shane McMahon's dick like his life depended on it and at the same time his dick was getting sucked by Dash Wilder. The blowjob he was receiving was not the best of his life, but he didn't complain. Suddenly, Dash lifted Corey's legs and spread them in the air. Dash started licking and kissing Corey's hairless ass before finally inserting his tongue into Corey's hole. In response, Corey started moaning around Shane's dick sending shivers down McMahon's spine.

Shane took Scott's dick from his mouth and started jerking off both men. He turned his head to see what made Corey moan like a whore and he saw that Dash was eating Corey's ass like it was his last meal. "Fuck yes Dash, eat that ass. Go deeper, come on. You like it Graves?"

"Mhpmh" Corey responded, not taking Shane's cock from his mouth.

"Good whore" Shane laughed "Finger fuck him". Shane now completely forgot about Drew and Scott, he turned all his attention on giving Dash orders. Dash did what he was told and inserted his index finger into Corey's hole, making Corey moan even louder around Shane's dick

"Ooh yeah" Dash laughed and before Graves got used to Wilder's finger, Raw Tag Team Champion inserted another one. He started scissoring his fingers apart, stretching Corey's hole

"Faster Dash, finger that hungry hole" said Dawson while stroking his big dick. The sight in front of him made him very horny.

Shane decided to pull his dick out of Corey's mouth. He got on his feet and joined Dawson and McIntyre as they stood above Graves, stroking their dicks. He wanted to have a better view on the action.

Dash's thick fingers felt insane in Corey's hole. In no time he started moving his hips and fucking himself with Dash's fingers. "Fuuuck look at him, he really loves it. Ride these fingers" Dash said. He was right. Graves couldn't help himself but to push ride Dash's fingers. He was laying on the ground, arching his back like crazy to make Dash go deeper. This lasted for a moment until Dash pulled his fingers out. Corey began panting, trying to catch his breath. His ass felt empty without Dash's fingers.

Dawson quickly got down on his knees next to Dash and put his tag team partner's fingers in his mouth. "Let me taste his ass" he said and started sucking on Dash's digits. "Fuck, so good" he pulled two fingers out of his mouth and started licking Corey's hole which met with a loud moan from the announcer.

"He tastes good, doesn't he?" Dash said and started pushing Scott's head deeper into Corey's ass

"Mhpmh" Dawson replied.

In the meantime, Shane McMahon and Drew were jacking off their dicks at a rapid speed. Shane was really into seeing The Revival pleasuring Corey Graves, but Drew grew bored and decided to have a little fun. He looked at three men on the ground: Corey was a moaning mess, his legs were held open by his arms which allowed Scott Dawson to eat his ass and next to them was Dash Wilder, giving words of encouragement to Dawson and stroking Corey's dick.

Drew gave his dick one last stroke before he walked towards three men. "You come with me" he said as grabbed Dash Wilder by his arm and tossed him on the couch that was on the other side of the room. Dash knew what Drew wanted so he bent over immediately, showing Drew his thick ass.

"Yeah, spread it open for me" Drew said and spit on his shaft. He then got kneeled in front of Dash's butt and spit down onto his pink hole before getting back on his feet and lining up his cock, slowly entering one half of the tag team champions.

"Ahhh fuck" Dash groaned.

"Damn, get it Drew" Shane said, still violently stroking his dick.

Scott Dawson meanwhile found Corey's spot, making the announcer scream in pleasure as he slided his fingers in and out Corey's wet hole. "Arrghh fuck! Fuck me! Fuck me! FUCK ME!"

"Look at this slut!" Shane laughed.

"Do you want to fuck him first, boss?" Dawson asked and he completely removed his fingers from Graves' hole.

"You can go first. Stretch his hole with your big cock." Shane said and spit on his hard dick

"Alright boss. Face down, ass up, Graves" said Dawson and Graves did what he was told. He felt really submissive but he didn't care. He wanted Scott Dawson's big dick in his wet hole as soon as possible. Scott gave his ass a sharp smack, to which Corey replied with a moan, and after that he slowly entered the tattooed announcer.

Meanwhile over in another corner, Drew McIntyre was fucking Dash Wilder's thick ass at his own, steady pace.

"Ahh yes, fuck me. You like my ass?" Dash groaned as he felt Drew's hard dick slide in and out of his hole

"Hell yea" Drew responded and slapped Wilder's big ass making it jiggle. He then slapped it again and again, loving the way his ass jiggled every time he slapped it. "Yeah fuck yourself, come on. Push back on my dick" the Scottish man groaned. Dash started riding Drew's cock, moving his ass up and down, back and forth. Drew was mesmerized, Dash's big ass was perfect. He couldn't stop staring at it.

What brought him back to reality was hearing the most whorish moans he'd ever heard in his life that Corey let out. He turned his head to look back and saw Scott Dawson relentlessly pounding the ass of Corey Graves, whose head was pinned down to the ground by Shane McMahon's foot.

"No mercy, fuck this slut with your big hard cock Scott. He likes it. Tell us how much you like it" Shane said in a really aggressive tone, looking down at Graves whose face was under his foot.

"I fuu-ucking love it, AHHH!" Graves screamed. He couldn't move, not that he wanted to, he had to obey Shane McMahon.

"How's that ass, Scott?" McMahon asked. His dick was hard as a rock. Having Corey under his foot, turning him into a bitch made Shane really horny and he couldn't wait to get inside him.

"So fucking tight, ah." Dawson groaned, thrusting into the commentator from behind. He gripped Corey's hips for leverage, from time to time spanking Graves' ass.

Meanwhile on the other side of the room, Wilder was now getting face fucked. The Scottish Terminator put both his large hands behind Dash's face and thrusted his cock into Wilder's mouth. He tried to make Dash choke and gag on his big dick, but Dash was used to having a bigger cock in his mouth- Scott Dawson's- so even though Drew's dick was big, he couldn't make Dash gag.

"Choke on my fucking dick" Drew growled as he picked up the pace, still holding Dash's head.

Scott looked over and saw something that looked like a blur, because Drew was fucking Wilder's face so fast. That image brought him closer over the edge and he quickly pulled out of Corey's tight ass, making the announcer groan

"arhh fuck!" Corey screamed.

Dawson was happy he pulled out quick enough as he didn't want to cum just yet. "Hey Drew, do you want a piece of this ass?"

"Fuck yes" Drew said and let Dash's head go. He quickly walked over to the announcer and lined up his saliva covered cock and pushed it into Corey's hole.

Dawson, in the meantime, went to Dash. "Sit on the couch" he said to his tag team partner. When Wilder did what he was told, Dawson sat on his heels in front of him and started sucking his 6,5 inch dick. Dawson needed a break after the pounding he gave Corey, so he thought he could give some pleasure to his tag team partner.

"Ohh yes" Dash moaned and threw his head back, letting Dawson suck his dick at his own pace.

The other side of the room wasn't so gentle. Shane took his foot of Corey's and got on his knees in front of the announcer. He grabbed Corey by his chin and lifted his head up so they were on the same level.

"You like Drew's big uncut cock in your ass, whore?" Shane demanded Corey to answer him

"Ah, ye-yes!" Corey screamed as Drew was hammering his ass. His eyes were closed.

"Look at me Graves and open your mouth"

Corey opened his eyes and saw pure lust in Shane's eyes. He then opened his mouth, just like Shane asked him to, and right after that Shane spit to Corey's mouth. "Good slut" Shane said and quickly shoved his hard dick straight into Corey's mouth. The tattooed announcer was now getting spit-roasted by Shane and Drew.

"Oh yeah, that's so hot" Drew moaned. Both him and Shane violently fucked Graves, giving him just what he wanted. He was moaning and gagging, sending shivers down McMahon's spine. Drew started fucking Graves harder and deeper than before, which sent him completely over the edge. "Fuck, I'm gonna cum!" Drew screamed

"Cum in his ass!" Shane told Drew.

"Fuck! Fuck! FUCK" Drew screamed. Shot after shot, Corey started moaning around Shane's cock, he could feel Drew's warm cum filling his hole. After Drew was done, he pulled out his still hard cock and shook out last cum drops on to Corey's ass. "That was fun." McIntyre said. He picked up his clothes and said "Thanks for the party, Shane" before leaving the room.

Shane then pulled his cock out of Graves mouth. "Graves, on your back. You two, come here" he ordered. Graves laid down on his back and spread his legs in the air as the Revival walked over. "Fuck him, Dash".

Dash wasn't a top. Of course, he fucked someone if he had to but he enjoyed getting fucked more. Scott was the top of the team. However, Shane insisted so he thrusted his dick into Corey's hole. He could feel Drew's seed inside.

"Ohh fuck" Dash moaned and started to fuck the tattooed stud slowly. His movements were rather sloppy and messy, even though Corey's hole felt great.

"Come on, fuck him. Fuck him harder" Shane started encouraging Dash. One half of the tag team champion pulled out and wanted the other half to fuck Graves, but Shane slapped Dash ass and made him fuck him again. "No, get in there. Fuck him"

Dawson got an idea. When Dash thrusted his dick into Corey's hole, he got behind Dash and slided his cock in Dash's thick ass. All three men moaned with glee. Scott picked up the pace and fucked his partner hard, meanwhile making him fuck the announcer. Dawson grabbed Corey's legs so all three men were as close to one another as possible. They all worked like a well oiled machine and the room was filled with moans

"Oh fuck yes" Shane moaned as he stroke his dick.

Dash, receiving the pleasure on both ends, felt his orgasm was coming. "I'm coming!" He pulled out. Dawson, however, was still deep in his ass. Dash furiously jerked his cock and several steams of cum landed all over Corey's abs and pecs.

Dawson then quickly pulled out Dash's ass and straddled Corey's face like Shane did earlier. Corey got the hint and started sucking Dawson's big cock. After a few seconds Dawson growled as he started cumming down Corey's throat. "Don't spit. Swallow it all" he said and Graves swallowed Dawson's huge load.

"fuck, he's such a slut. Have fun with him, Shane" Dawson said. The Revival did the same as Drew- picked up their clothes and left the room.

Shane looked down at Corey. The tattooed announcer was all sweaty, out of breath, laying on the floor like a cheap whore. Once he saw that Shane was looking at him with his hard cock in his hand, he smirked.

"What are you waiting for?" he said as he spread his legs and held them open by his arms.

"You're going to get it" Shane laughed and positioned himself between Corey's legs and pushed his dick into his ass. He was shocked how tight Corey's ass still was. "Fuuck. You're so tight after all this pounding"

Corey replied with a laugh that quickly turned into a moan as Shane picked up the pace. McMahon grabbed Corey's neck and when Corey threw his head back in pleasure, he slapped him.

"Look at me when I fuck you. Right now you're my whore and you better look at me until I cum" Shane said and pounded Corey's asshole relentlessly.

"ahhh fuck me Shane! I'm your slut fuck me!" Graves screamed when Shane hit his spot. He kept looking at Shane's face, just like he was told to.

"You wanna cum Graves?"

"Yes, please, ARGH" Corey screamed

"Jerk yourself off Graves"

After that, Corey started to furiously stroke his hard dick. A few strokes and he started screaming "fuck I'm cumming! FUCK!" his face turned red and spurt after spurt of his thick cum landed on his chest and abs.

That sent Shane over the edge. He felt he was going to cum any second now.

"You're ready to get my load?" Shane asked, still pounding Graves' ass

"FUUUCK YES give it to me!"

With that, Shane pulled out and straddled Corey's cum covered chest. He gave his cock a few strokes. "aghhh! Fuck..." he cried out. Corey opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out and waited for his boss' load. Shane shot several streams of cum that landed all over Corey's face. Corey then sucked his dick for a few seconds to get last cum drops in his mouth.

Shane got up and helped Graves to get back on his feet.

"Thanks for the party, Shane" Corey laughed. He started picking up his clothes.

Shane sat down on the couch and said "You can come back any time".


	4. Solo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corey Graves in a different role than you see on TV.

Wednesday night, Corey just got home from recording last-minute voice-overs for the newest WWE game. He walked in, took his shoes and jacket off, got a bottle of beer and sat comfortably on his couch. He then turned the TV on. Graves switched channels until he switched on USA Network.

"Great, might as well watch NXT. Never enough of wrestling" Graves thought to himself and opened the bottle in his hand. He quickly took a few sips and turned his attention back to the match that was currently happening- Johnny Gargano vs Shane Thorne. "Fuck, he's hot" Graves murmured, paying special attention to the Australian Superstar. Corey met Shane when he was a commentator in NXT but once he moved up to Raw and SmackDown, he turned his attention to the Main Roster Superstars.

The tattooed man didn't care about the match anymore, he was only looking at Shane Thorne and the big bulge in his trunks. Graves grabbed his dick and started massaging it through his pants. "I need that Australian dick, shit" Corey thought and his dick immediately got hard. Graves took a few more sips of his beer before he put it on the table.

He then unzipped his jeans, sliding the pants down his legs until it rested on his ankles. He then did the same thing with his black briefs. His 7 inch dick was now free and hard as a rock. He pulled his white shirt over his neck, revealing his tattooed torso. Graves was stroking his cock while watching Shane. He put his other hand on his chest and started twitching and playing with his nipples, turning himself on even more.

"… here's your winner: Johnny Gargano!" the match ended and the show went on but Corey didn't care. The tattooed man turned his TV off and removed his jeans, briefs and shirt completely. He got up of the couch, grabbed his phone and went to his bedroom, wearing nothing but socks. Corey threw himself on the bed and then unlocked the phone. He went on Instagram and typed shanethornewwe in the search bar.

Shirtless pics, some bulge and butt shots in his ring gear. "ah yes, that's it" he moaned. What he saw was enough for his imagination to go wild. He put his phone away, spat on his hard dick and wrapped his tattooed palm around it. Graves started stroking his dick in a slow pace "ah yes Shane, suck my dick mmm" he moaned, completely getting lost in his imagination. He used his other hand to play with his nipples some more. Corey loved nipple play, he squeezed his pecs, sucked on his fingers and twisted and played with his nipples. All while seeing an image of Shane in his head.

The pace of Corey's stokes grew with time and after a while he was furiously jerking off his cock but then he suddenly pulled his hand away. "oh fuck" he said, breathing heavily. He looked down at his throbbing dick and on the spur of the moment hit his dick with an open palm. That made him moan in pain but the kinky side of the tattooed announcer loved it, so he repeated the action once again.

"Damn you, Aussie" Corey said. He then spat on his fingers and laid on his back again, but this time he raised his right leg and started playing with his smooth hole. He massaged it with his fingers before slowly sliding his index finger in his own hole. "oh yes..." Graves moaned and closed his eyes again in pleasure. After his hole got used to one finger, he added another one. He started wiggling his ass, trying to get his fingers as deep as he possible. "Ahhh mmmm" he couldn't help but moan. He was fingering himself at a very quick pace, like a real slut. He made his toes curl in his socks. He then switched to scissoring until he pulled his fingers out. He put them in his mouth, loving his own taste. "ohh yeah mm".

Graves got up and pulled out a 9 inch dildo, that Hunter gave to him after their encounter. "Let's try this out" Corey said to himself and went back to his bed. He laid on his chest and quickly started sucking that dildo, fantasizing it was Shane's dick. He was bobbing his head up and down on it, covering the thing in his saliva. After some time he finally managed to deepthroat it. He sucked on the dildo for a few more minutes, he gagged on it, slapped his face with it all while moaning Shane's name.

When the dildo was all wet after Corey's sloppy blow job, the tattooed man stuck it to a wall in his bedroom and slowly pushed his ass back on it. "Ahhhh yes" Graves moaned. It took a moment for his ass to get used to that big dildo but once he was ready, he started fucking himself like a whore.

"Oh yes yes yes yes fuck!" that dildo was big and thick, perfect for Corey. He used that dildo to fuck himself from behind for some minutes before he pulled it out, got on his knees and sucked it some more. "Mhphm" he slurped on the dildo. Graves was really into it, that dildo made him crazy.

He then took it off the wall and placed it on the floor. In no time, Corey lowered himself on it and started riding it. "Oh fuck it feels so fucking good" Corey's always very verbal, even when he's alone. "That big fucking Australian dick ahh". Graves was bouncing on the dildo while slapping his own ass and spitting on and jerking his cock. "Oh fuck! FUCK" he screamed and shot several streams of cum that landed on the floor.

Corey, out of breath, pulled the dildo out of his hole and sat on the floor next to it. He then looked down at all the mess he made. He was all sweaty, wearing nothing but socks and his load was all over the floor.

"I need to visit the Performance Center" the announcer thought to himself and went to the bathroom to take a shower.


End file.
